


慢性中毒

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU
Genre: Implied Underaged Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 达米安睡了他妈的男朋友斯莱德威尔逊。以上句子并非辱骂。
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	慢性中毒

# 慢性中毒

love me no more.

## 1

这一天达米安醒来，身在陌生的床上，被陌生的阳光穿过帘布，丝质的薄如蝉翼的材质，滤去了光线最激进的表壳，只留它以床榻缠绵最恰当的温度触摸。他第一时间猜，他一定又被哪个喝醉酒的人捞回家去了；或是他自己，傻得跟着人家走了。这只不过是又一个与陌生人激情后的早上。乔纳森会怎么想？他当然不会告诉他。

他翻了个身，却看到一张熟悉的脸庞——这是他认识的男人，昨晚他绝不可能搞了除此以外的露水姻缘。昨天早上，他赶很早的飞机回来，只为他母亲去世了。然后，他很惊讶地看到，他母亲曾经的男朋友还是那么不离不弃，在给她整理遗物，操办葬礼，倒像他这个儿子是白生的。一问，才知在他不在的几年里，他们稳定地住在一起，早就过得与事实夫妻无疑。他只觉得感叹，曾经，这个男人还只是偶尔出现的人。

而他，和这个男人睡觉了。他母亲亲爱的男朋友，已经老了许多的斯莱德·威尔逊。

## 2

早上十分尴尬。他坐起来，不知所措，在烦躁地抓头后，他终于吵醒了斯莱德。后者只是翻了个身，达米安也由此看到他的身体。他们都是裸的。斯莱德，多少岁了来着？似乎很老了吧，如果不是沾亲带故，达米安会直接喊他老头，如今还要相敬如宾般喊，“斯莱德”。而斯莱德的身体还是很壮的，一点也没发泡松软，毕竟是当过兵的人。

天哪。他都忘了昨晚发生了什么了。他断片了。

他们似乎是一起去了某个酒吧，在那个吧台前，他和斯莱德说了很多，关于从前、现在、将来。他曾祈祷，斯莱德不要问他一些蠢得要死的问题：比如你XX岁时，尿了床，可否还记得是谁为你换的床单。是的，我二十有一了，而我们之间分开的时间大致是6年，包括一些零零碎碎的相遇，我不计在内。是的，为我换床单的人是你，你没有告诉妈妈。但是他没有问。否则达米安也不会让他进入自己的身体。

达米安打算再晚一些醒来，手搭在身上，他那有小块肌肉的肚子上，百无聊赖地往下，往下。他稍微仰起头，感到氧气在吃紧。两腿之间果然又湿又黏。他想知道昨夜插入的深度、厚度，于是手指很顺利地溜了进去；另一只手搓起了阴茎。毕竟，这些事他过去就曾又痴又傻地想象过。斯莱德，那个话很少，轻浮却又好像稳重的男人，过去待他不错。他像个性侵犯受害者一样，解离了自己，在后面看到对方光裸坚实的脊背，蝴蝶骨因为使力而隐隐约约，但他一定比这个记忆还要苍老了。床吱呀吱呀响。

在看到母亲与男朋友做爱的第二天，他就遗精了。他母亲说他是不是长得太早了，连身高都还没蹿过。他很羞愧地站在那里，手指绞着套头卫衣的边缘。那种耻辱感延绵至今。

达米安感到一股劲往头顶冲，像要脱离身体的箭，直拉扯得肢体末梢都蜷缩。达米安低低地哀叫了一声，静谧地一声“嗡”，快感翻过山头，然后只剩下悠长烂漫的现实。

他回头，想再闷头睡一会儿。但是，斯莱德已经大睁着眼睛看着自己了。

不仅睡了母亲的男朋友，还被对方看到自慰，达米安忽然只想拿头撞床头。但他是擅长装模作样的人。

“你懂……早上……”

他母亲的男朋友会缓过来的。

## 3

离开得久，达米安已经记不得父亲的样子了。他母亲像投资失败了一样，觉得只要从圈套里跳出来就好，但达米安还是个孩子，需要爸爸。无论如何，他们离了婚，达米安拖着快有自己高的大纸箱，还有几个行李箱的东西，从原来的大豪宅走出去，上了一辆车。他父亲没有来送他，只有两个觉得有必要出来送送的哥哥，还有一个和蔼可亲却没有任何权力的管家。

他后来知道，他的父母在那时都已经有了新的人。

迪克·格雷森偶尔还会来看他，而他不知为何，会为这个人收起自己放浪的那面。提摩西只是偶尔在网上问候。他们和达米安的父亲没有任何血缘。

那一天，达米安坐在后排车座，“不要再乱动了，达米安”，他母亲看着后视镜，呵斥他，“我们是怎么教你的？你躁动得很没教养。”

而他只是频频地回头去看那巧克力色的房子。

## 4

斯莱德·威尔逊刚出现在记忆里时，头发还没有白光，个子就像父亲一样庞大。他蹲下来，这让达米安很不高兴——他只有在逗狗时才蹲下来，狗喜欢自降身高的人类。而他可不是狗。他傲慢地扭头，然后藏到妈妈身后，确保斯莱德看不到他。

“别管他，”塔利亚拧了拧他的脸，有些责备又有些爱地说，“他还在忧郁期呢。”

“忧郁？”斯莱德重复。

“哈，离开了爸爸，还没有习惯呢。他会每周来看你的，达米安。”

达米安还是不高兴地噘着嘴。

“唉，他把我当敌人，一般儿子不是把父亲才当敌人的么？难道你爱的是你父亲？”

这算是他母亲过去妙手偶得的真理之一，关于她儿子的真理。

父亲每周来一次，而那一天，斯莱德就会离开。倒不觉得是斯莱德害怕他父亲，只是不想多管闲事罢了。给他一种前妻还守身如玉着的假象，也算有益于心灵。父亲会给达米安带许多吃的，会给他拥抱，还有胡子拉碴的脸颊。他确实很爱他的父亲，原因可以不明。

斯莱德没有什么问题，他们每日碰见彼此，他要拿橱柜中的东西，斯莱德就把他抱起来；那时他感觉那个触感何其相似。父亲的怀抱居然不是世界上唯一的东西。他从这时开始黏这个陌生男人，为了弥补某个已经开始贫乏、并且将永远不足的空缺。

于是，来到了某个早晨。他醒来，感觉身下潮湿。他才做了一个噩梦，他被吓得坐到地上，然后就出了比噩梦还要不得的事——他尿床了。他已经不是尿床的年龄了，唔，也许从医学上来讲，这仍然是正常的事，但对自觉聪慧明事理的达米安来说，他怎么能还不会控制膀胱？

他细蝇一样的哭声吵醒了斯莱德。

“怎么了？”

斯莱德来看他是不是还好。了解到情况后，斯莱德什么都没说，帮他换掉了床单，在他身下垫了好几个毯子，说等妈妈起来再吹干。达米安扯着他的手，说，“不要告诉她！”

“为什么？”斯莱德似乎想逗逗他。

“她……她会笑我。”

斯莱德忍不住笑出了声，“你看我已经笑了，这有那么重要吗？”

达米安难堪地低头，他自己觉得自己还在和塔利亚冷战（斯莱德说不觉得单方面的不搭理是“冷战”）。斯莱德想了想，揉了揉他的头：

“好吧。这倒没什么大不了的。”

但那个晚上，塔利亚就强行收走了那些毛毯，还把尚湿润的垫子弄干净了，达米安才知道这根本没有成为秘密。他倒不是因为这个生气，他只是觉得斯莱德不洗手就去摸他的脑袋，怪讨厌的。


End file.
